


Specific Spaces

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Snowballing, background polyninja, implied alcoholism, lavashipping - Freeform, polyninja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: The others find out Kai likes to dance,Cole experiences it first hand.





	1. Sibling Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about re-uploading my SFW fics to a different pseud (lava_shipping)  
> Although that means completely reposting it haha
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this! The first chapter is SFW, the second is mature but not explicit. The third is completely NSFW.

"Kai WHAT?"  
"Oh, Kai likes to dance," Nya replied, her casual tone contrasting the shrill sound of the lightning elemental.  
"Since when!?" Cole added on, leaning across the table with just as wide eyes.  
"Oh, since forever. We use to dance together when we were kids, Nothing fancy like you, Cole." She continued, pencil scratching away absentmindedly on the paper in front of her.  
The pencil was mindlessly creating shapes to form figures in the white void, Something she picked up from hanging with Cole.

"What kind of dancing, may I ask?" Zane added in from the counter, stirring sugar into his tea with a cock of his head.  
"Oh-" Nya mumbled, pencil paused as she thought for a moment.

When they were young, it was just random jerks of their body and headbangs, not exactly coordinated.  
But as they got older styles began to change, and while they still jammed out to cheesy pop music singing into brushes, she wasn't sure if it was her place to tell them about what Kai would get up to during the time Zane was... er... "gone."

Hell, she even knew Kai would sometimes sneak out during the dark hours to most likely go out to clubs.  
While he, of course, didn't dirty dance with her during their lame sibling sleepovers it wasn't hard for her to notice small things like how fluidly Kai had learned to roll his hips; and while she just found it nerdy, she wasn't stupid.

At first, she wanted to confront him, but there was a significant difference now.  
He wasn't coming home every night absolutely shitfaced anymore, at most every few weeks just a little tipsy, but he could always make his own way home these days instead of slurring through a phone call or just straight up going missing for a whole day.  
And at latest she's secretly caught him coming home at 3 a.m. at the latest.

A small smirk forming on her lips as she chewed on the erasure on her pencil, humming for a moment.  
"You guys should go out sometime," Nya finally replied, the three giving her a collective look of confusion.  
"A night on the town, I heard a new club is opening up on Main Street." She said with a wink before clapping shut her sketchbook and scooping up her supplies and leaving the boys with even more questions than before.


	2. Dirty Dancing

The bass vibrated through Kais' chest, a familiar warmth floating through his blood as he took another swig of rum.  
Zane simply had water, the nindroid being unable to get drunk from alcohol.  
Cole only had a beer on the rocks; an attempt to keep sober while Jay slowly sipped away at a mostly juice cocktail.

Blue and black wanting to try and keep sober; if Nya suggested this, there must be something. And knowing Nya, it was something the other three wanted to remember.

They tried to keep themselves from acting odd, but by the third shot, Kai wasn't too interested in the bizarre behavior.  
Nodding his head gently to the beat he tugged at Coles' shirt, A goofy smile as he pointed towards the dancefloor.  
"C'mon pebble," He cooed, Cole startled as he looked between Zane and Jay slightly panicked but only got the two motioning him to go.

Stiffly, Cole followed Kai to the edge of the crowd.   
Cole wasn't exactly one to dance despite having one of the royal blacksmiths as a father, but he was willing to let Kai lead for now to quench his and the curiosity of the others over Nyas' lack of answers.

A song he didn't recognize drummed through him and the flashing lights hurt his eyes. But after looking back towards the two sitting down still, he could barely catch their entertained grins.  
His face burning as his pride didn't let him walk away from the swaying brunette.

Kai's eyes were drooping as he grinned at Cole, brushing a hand through his hair, rolling his shoulders and letting it tumble down his body. Hips were moving smoothly he twirled on his heels.  
Gently bobbing and swaying to the music, throwing in a sultry thrust of his hips, a flick of his hair and a twirl that had Cole standing there almost shellshocked as all he could do is stare.

Cole clenched his hands, music, and lights seem to fade as he focused on Kai, the boy dropping down to a crouch before pulling himself up; hands trailing across his own body sensually, after pulling the slut-drop he moved to press against his boyfriend, Cole let out a startled gasp that was lost in the blaring music.

Hands were moving to pull Coles' hands to his ass before wrapping his own around Coles' neck. Pressing himself forwards and gyrating his hips, a smirk spreading on the fire elementals lips as Cole pushed back towards him.

Cole had to choke back a groan, Kais' movements so practiced and precise, and the look Kai was giving him sparked something possessive inside him.  
Hands were pulling Kai against himself tightly with heavy breath. A growl pulled from him as Kai slipped out of his grasp.  
Turning away and hips swaying seductively as he took a few steps away from Cole, eliciting Cole to follow and press up against his boyfriend.

Anxiety tossed out the window as he forgot about the two they left behind, swaying movements to the beat, Coles' hands wandering across Kai's stomach and up to his chest as Kai pressed his ass against Cole.  
Pulling and groping until Kai leaned up with a Cheshire cat smile.


	3. Bathroom Stalls

"You cheeky shit," Cole growled, pushing Kai against the bathroom door and flicking the lock shut before pressing rough kisses to the boy's neck.  
"You think I'd really get THAT drunk from 3 shots?" Kai boasted, sounding a lot less superior tho with the moan he choked back.  
"I overheard you talking with Nya." Kai continued with a laugh, rutting back against Cole.

Kais' hips got quickly pinned to the door, Cole dropping to his knees in front of his boyfriend with a smug grin, internally cringing at the sticky feeling of the club floor under his knees.  
Mouthing at the noticeable bulge in Kais', warm kisses and hot breath on Kais' cock, his hands moved to unbuckle the brunettes belt and free Kais' growing erection.

Said boy was hissing a moan through his teeth as Cole took the head of his cock into his mouth, teasing the sensitive head with his tongue; swirling it around the tip slowly before he took more into the mouth.  
Hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, head bobbing in a steady rhythm as both hands tightly grasped Kais' hips for balance.

A hand threading through Cole's dreads and tugging gently, Coles soft moan that vibrated through Kais' cock and causing him to buck his hips forwards only to be kept pressed against the door.  
"Cole-" Kai groaned loudly, cut off by his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket.

Mirroring the annoyed huff Cole made, Kai dug around in his pocket for his phone; pulling it out and struggling to unlock it with shaky hands when one of Coles' hands wrapped around his cock while his head bobbed faster.

A message from Jay, asking where he and Cole had gone,  
Chewing on his lip, Kai opened up the camera and pointed it down at Cole,  
"Smile." Kai joked, the flash of the camera taking Cole by surprise and causing the boy to have to blink a few times to clear his eyes before he pulled off with a pop, hand still stroking in a steady rhythm.  
"Sendin' that t' someone?" Cole slurred, trailing his tongue up the underside of Kai's shaft and pulling a whine from the boy.

"Jay's askin' where we went," Kai's finger hovering over the send button, appreciating his photography for a moment.  
Coles form highlighted by the flash of the camera, contrasting against the dirty, dark pub bathroom; his eyelids drooped in lust as he stared at the camera, lips wrapped around the head of a cock and a hand around the base.

"Fuck you're hot," Kai cooed, hitting send before shoving his phone back into his pocket, now ignoring the spam of vibrations as Cole went back to work with a roll of his eyes.  
Kais' hands moving back to Coles' hair and pulling harder, Cole choking back a whine as he took Kai to the base with practiced ease.  
A soft 'thunk' as the fire elemental hit his head back against the stall door, mild praise beginning to spill from his lips as he felt a coil tightening in his stomach.

"God your mouth is so good, fuck- hhah,, so good at sucking cock, such a good slut." The boys' legs were shaking as they turned to jelly under him, pulling Coles hair tightly and holding him in place as he came, a shuddering sigh pulling from him as his eyes fluttered shut.

Cole pulled back, a sly smile as Kai shakily zipped up his pants, only to be stopped at the buckle as Cole pressed him against the door again. Lips pressing roughly against Kais', tongue pushing forwards and grossly spreading the taste of Kais own cum into the brunette's mouth.  
Only able to groan as he pressed his tongue back into his boyfriends' mouth, shivering as the possessive growl from Cole and the feeling of the man's erection against his thigh.

"We're going home, and I'm going to fucking wreck you," Cole mumbled against wet lips, Kais only flashing back a cheeky grin.


End file.
